cocoppa_dollsfandomcom-20200215-history
CocoPPa Play CocoPPa Dolls Collab Campaign
CocoPPa Dolls Become more fashionable with everyone around the world! ---- Pre-Registration and get Rewards! *Follow Twitter *Follow Facebook *Follow Instagram *Register by email Register by email and sen MyCode of sister App "CocoPPa Play" Get items in "CocoPPa Play"! * The email you send will be handled according to our privacy policy * For details, see the notice of "CocoPPa Play" App Pre-Registration details! Register as an official supporter!! Special Content The outfit Web trial version is now available! Let's share your own dress-up & outfit! Go to Outfit Trial News Twitter Coordinate Collaborates with others and become more fashionable♡ More than 1000 outfits!- 1 000 and more variety Clothes The Combination is endless☆ Special only for me Enjoy fashion! Travel through 12 unique planets��- Act as main character Thia and travel through the 12 planets Enjoying the story and fashion! Perform together and be more fashionable☆ - Let's play with the unit members on stage. Become the best Unit and get Stylish outfits ♡ Become cuter together ♥ - You can make a nice outfit with everyone in the Unit ♡ Let's make a special outfit Lusing deco and stamps Special content Hello Kitty joins as an official suppaorter♥ Unit Outfit Campaign Get gorgeous rewards! Dress up and share your outfits with your favorite style! To special page The outfit Web Trial Version is now available! Let's share your own dress-up & outfit! Go to Outfit Trial *Note: They misspelled "supporter". Please do not correct that. Story Colorful and beautiful planets, Cocoroa 12 star cluster. Each planet has its own characteristics, different cultures, personalities, and “fashionableness“. Leading fashion in various styles “CocoDolls” are fashionable and make people smile to create “Tokimeki” on stage. Tokimeki is stars and people, Precious energy that supports every life. One day when everyone lived calmly with the power of Tokimeki...... Meteor shower hits Cocoroa, and the planets lost a lot of Tokimeki. “More CocoDoll ” The Star Government who manages Cocoroa decided to send agents to the planets in order to find out who has the talent of CocoDoll. And now. A girl who lives on a small planet and want to become a CocoDoll, also... Fashion Batgirl Street coordinates *Give a sense of unity in black, Commitment to details The outfit that brings out the street Off-sholes classic coordination *Off shoulder Use ribbons and frills A neatly finished look Colorful crown coordinates *Colorful colors A fun atmosphere Striking crown coordinates Lily and race Visit coordinates *Lily flower and blue butterfly Decorated, white One-Piece outfit Rocket pop dress coordinates *Bold rocket Used as an accessory Dynamic coordination Furisode fox-like outfit *To a luxurious kimono, Fox ears and tail Added Miko style outfit Bambi coordinates with plenty of races *With a deer motif Capricorn Designed outfit Dark coordinates for bicolor hair *Bicolor hair Characteristic, dark Coord that produced the image Floral lace dress coordinates *Floral pattern lace Brilliant, A dress like a princess Violet dress A coordination *With wave hair Violet dress A coordination that makes you feel attractive Holy Lolita coordinates *With a pretty shade, Cross is neat An outfit Character Tier CV: Kaede Hondo To be fashionable Really fun! A girl who loves fashion and lives on the edge of Cocoroa. My dream is to become a PrincessDoll that makes everyone smile! Antoine / Tony CV: Shun Horie Do not stretch your chest, You admitted CocoDoll Talented CocoDoll came to looking for a candidate, The Star Government agent. He is a solid person and very knowledgeable, but he is not obedient and a little tuned. Alcio CV: Wataru Komada Meet you Was good. I can still grow A young CocoDoll who lives in a Taurus. Slightly natural but serious student. Looks like you admired Prince Adel ...? Porri CV:Megumi Toda It is maid Polly. Cute coordinates Do you like Virgo serve the Princess of CocoDoll is, very excellent maid. There is a peculiarity that when you find a child, it makes you feel sorry for it. Vega CV:Naoya Miyase Cute too Cool too It's my potential A Member Unit headed by Princess Aquarius. She is good at expressing personality in free fashion that is not seized by gender. Estel CV:Haruna Kakiage Half-life Feeling No one can save A mysterious CocoDoll that appeared in front of the tiers. He collects fans with a good coordination and collects a lot of Tokimeki takes it away. There seems to be some circumstances ... Meryl CV:Yui Kondo Always myself I want to love you I'm fashionable! Aries's PrincessDoll. A girl who loves personality, evolution and freedom. He has charismatic coordination and calls his fans Lamb. Zoe CV: Fujitamami In a tired heart, Plenty of freedom How about the Cancer? Cancer's new PrincessDoll. Originally a cheerful and cheerful personality, it has been difficult to recover due to the effects of Meteor shower and has lost confidence. Roberta CV: Eri Akiyama In you Beauty Don't polish Libra's PrincessDoll. A noble and confident adult woman who loves elegance and lives elegantly. I like fluffy cute little animals. Adele CV:Shohei Kajikawa Your limits, Make your own decision I can't Taurus Prince Doll. Calm adult man with calm deposition. A magical outfit that imagines the night and captivates everything you see. Story Aries The planet characterized by pop and colorful colors. Many people like quirky and free fashion and combine unique items as costumes Cancer The best resort area of Cocoroa and with a beautiful blue sea. The relaxing outfits which suit for resorts and sporty outfits such as swimsuits are common. Libra A majestic star lined with elaborately decorated buildings. Gorgeous thing is common, tea parties and dances parties are held on a daily basis. Fashion is also luxurious. Taurus A darkness planet with a dark and suspicious mood all through the day. Fashion based on black, Gothic styles and dressy styles are popular. Pre-Registration Campaign ---- Pre-registration 10,000 Achieved Total 250 Platinum (Gacha 3 times) Platinum ×250 Status: Clear! ---- Pre-registration 30,000 Achieved Total 500 Platinum (Gacha 7 times) Platinum×500 Status: Clear! ---- Pre-registration 50,000 Achieved Total 750 Platinum (Gacha 10 times) Platinum×750 Pre-registration 70,000 Achieved Total 1,000 Platinum (Gacha 14 times) Platinum×1,000 Pre-registration 100,000 Achieved Total 1,500 Platinum (Gacha 21time) Platinum×1,500 Category:Campaign